onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 488
Chapter 488 is titled "Song of Life". Cover Page Where They Are Now Vol. 6: Galley-La Company’s vice president, Paulie, His Fans and His Debt Collectors. Short Summary Brook continues to have flashbacks. This time, he recounts his crew dying. However, they still sing the Binks' Sake song which they record on a tone dial for Laboon as their last great performance thus keeping their promise to Laboon. The Binks' Sake song lyrics is fully showed in this chapter. Long Summary In a flashback, it has been ten years since leaving Laboon at the Twin Capes, and Brook drifts aimlessly through the Florian Triangle all alone aboard his ship. Brook dances, sings, and makes jokes to keep himself occupied, but ultimately remembers that he has no audience for his antics. He eventually lays down, drifting into a deep sleep. In a dream sequence, Brook is awakened in his human body by his crew frantically trampling over the deck of the ship. They have spotted a summer island off in the distance, and prepare to sing the "landfall" song. His crewmates are puzzled by his delayed reaction, reminding him that they can't start the song without him. Brook is overjoyed to see the crew, but questions the fact that they are all alive. Confused by his questioning, Yorki asks Brook if he is still dreaming. Brook slams his face into the deck, assured that this is all real since he could feel the pain. He is now sure that the traumatic events of the past few years was instead the dream, but quickly comes to his senses when he lifts his head to see himself all alone once again. Brook has a flashback to the events proceeding his former Captain Yorki's departure into the Calm Belt. A few of Brook's crewmates ask him to play the piano as part of a quintet, as the crew resolves to follow Yorki's wish to circle the globe and return to Laboon. While playing the piano in the present, Brook has more memories of his time as acting Captain of the Rumbar Pirates: he recalls waking them up in the morning with his violin, sailing through a treacherous storm as they sang together, earning his first bounty, going to battle on a particular island, and visiting other islands as he played music with his crew. Presently on Thriller Bark, Brook stops playing the piano, much to the disappointment of Franky and Chopper. To Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp's amazement, Brook opens the top part of his skull, and removes a tone dial. Brook explains the origins of it and how it works, but Luffy informs him that they have experienced this type of dial in Skypiea. Brook explains that he's kept it with him all this time, and that there's a song on it that he wants Laboon to hear. The dial holds the last song of the Rumbar Pirates together, as they wanted Laboon to know that they lived joyously until the end. He asks Luffy if he can play the song now, which the latter happily accepts. As the dial plays, Lola recognizes the song and encourages the Rolling Pirates to join her in singing it. Brook has another flashback, recalling the final moments of his crew after they had suffered a devastating enemy attack. His crew informs him that no one can be saved - as the doctor has been killed, and the enemy poisoned their weapons. They are resolved to accept their fate as pirates, but note that they have one lingering regret - they never made it back to Laboon. One of his crewmates reminds Brook that he ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, but Brook is still unsure of the process since he has never died before. Nevertheless, Brook proposes that if they are going to die anyway, then they might as well spend their final moments having fun. He convinces the crew to sing one final song (theirs, Yorki's, and Laboon's favorite) as he pulls out the tone dial, assuring them that if he does come back, he will take the song to Laboon without fail. The crew happily agrees, and state that no one can die until they finish the song. The Rumbar Pirates all join together in happily playing their instruments, while in the present, Brook briefly thinks back to being on the ship alone. In the present, the Rolling Pirates and Straw Hats all sing and dance together as the song is revealed to be Bink's Sake. At the same time, Brook also recalls his crew singing the song together in their final moments, and his memories on the ship alone after their death. He recalls how much Laboon loved the song as well, while the pirates continue to sing with each other in the past and present. In the past however, Rumbar Pirates begin to succumb to the poison one after another, until it is down to just a quartet of them playing the song. Another crewmate falls, reducing them to a trio. Yet another crewmate dies to the poison, with Brook tearfully remarking that they are down to a duet. When the last Rumbar Pirate dies, Brook sobs as he notes that he is now a solo act. He has a couple of final memories as he finishes the song - joining the crew under Yorki's love for music, and leaving Laboon in the Twin Capes as the crew sailed off into the Grand Line. As Brook finishes the song in the present as well, he asks Laboon that if he's truly been waiting for 50 years, if he wouldn't mind waiting just a few more. He feels renewed in his convictions, having his pride as a pirate, and his promise that he intends to keep to his nakama. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The final days of the Rumbar Pirates is depicted, including Brook receiving his bounty and their final performance and deaths, including Brook prior to his revival. *Brook reveals his Tone Dial possessing the final performance of the Rumbar Pirates at the time of their death, to be brought to Laboon. *The full lyrics to Bink's Sake is portrayed, sung by Brook during three time periods: his death, his lonely period in the Florian Triangle and in the present. *Brook gains the resolution to finally join the Straw Hats and to continue his journey as a pirate, even if it means making Laboon wait longer for his return. Characters : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 488 it:Capitolo 488